


Midnight Trip

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: When your daughter gets a nightmare





	Midnight Trip

Don't you just love that mini-heart attack when you wake up to see your kid staring at you?

Yugyeom almost screamed but he instantly recognised those sparkling eyes and paper-white complexion. It's his beloved daughter, who looks as if she's trying not to cry. Yugyeom is on the verge of tears too, feeling tired from a day's work, only to be woken up by his little girl's creepy staring.

"What's wrong?" he asks despite wanting to scold her for barging in their room. Hath he continued to scream, they will both get an earful from the equally tired mother sleeping next to him.

"I had a nightmare," the child says in a quivering voice, washing away any of Yugyeom's thoughts to scold her.

Yugyeom goes out of bed and silently carries his kid. They go down the living room where they can switch the lights on without endangering their lives from the mother.

"Do you want Daddy to sing you back to sleep?" Yugyeom ask, cuddling his daughter to his chest.

The little girl silently nods. Yugyeom starts singing a lullaby version of one of their songs.

"Daddy, I can't. I'm scared the nightmare will come back," the childs whispers.

Yugyeom wonders what toddlers' nightmares can possibly be about, but thinking about it will only result to him not sleeping _too_. "What can we do? What makes you happy so you'll forget the nightmare?"

The girl pouts as she thinks. "McDonalds."

¤¤¤

Since the delivery can wake his wife or she can catch them eating junkfoods in the middle of the night, Yugyeom decides to walk with his baby girl to the fastfood joint down the street. They are the only customers at this hour but the crew are happy to serve them.

"Don't tell your mom about this, okay?" Yugyeom says while wiping the stray ketchup on the side of his daughter's lips.

The girl nods and puts out a finger for a pinky promise.

¤¤¤

"Gyeom-ah, what time did you return home?" his wife casually asks as she makes hot choco for the family.

"Huh? Return? Why? Where did I go?" Yugyeom feigns innocence.

"Please tell me you did go to McDonalds with our daughter. She put some fries wrapped on tissue paper beside me. I wanted to be mad at her but if she remembers bringing food for me, then she's forgiven."

Yugyeom smiles. "She did that? She's such a sweet girl, isn't she?"

But his wife turns to give his ear a pinch. "She's forgiven but not you! Don't let her eat fastfood in the middle of the night again!"

"Ow, ow, okay! I'm sorry! I won't do it again."

"Good," she lets go of his ear and picks up the finished chocolates. "But as punishment, you won't be having hot choco this morning. Surely you already drank one at McDonalds earlier."

"Then why did you make three cups?!"

She picks up two cups and clink them to each other. "So you can suffer as you watch me drink them all."


End file.
